Partner Swap
by Oliviet
Summary: Things couldn't be better for Elliot and Olivia Stabler. They're finally married and have an adorable 7-year-old girl. Until disaster strikes, and things start going downhill. The arrival of past loves and "villains" only quickens the process.EO I Promise
1. You Again

AN: I know what you're thinking, Who Would Have Thought has not been updated in forever and same goes for my two Charmed stories. Well WWHT has been finished since May, it's just not typed and I'm too lazy to type it, but I promise I will finish posting it. Whereas this one is not finished. More exciting for me to update. Enjoy! Oh and so I realize that the time frame makes them all kind of old, sorry just deal with it. Pretend they were all in their 20's in season one…

Preface: (Liv' POV) The moment my best friend signed his divorce papers, I just wanted to fall into his arms and never let go. That didn't exactly happen… at first. There had always been something there between me and my partner, but neither of us really realized it until he had an ex-wife. The next thing I remember, his lips were pressed against mine and all that pent up tension was finally relieved…if you know what I mean. Elliot and I have been married for almost ten years now. We have a daughter in first grade named Marissa, or Rissa for short. Recently El got shot and we almost lost him. So now I'm forced to go back to work without him until he fully recovers, Cragen's orders. My life has been anything but normal lately. But then again, when has it ever been normal?

I walked into work with a heavy heart. It had been years since I walked into the 16 precinct without Elliot by my side. I gave Cassidy a weak smile as I headed towards my desk. Wait…Cassidy? I froze and slowly turned around. I felt like my mouth was full of cotton as I stared at Brian Cassidy in front me.

"Hey Benson," Cassidy smiled.

Benson. No one's called me that since I married Elliot. However, El lets it slip from time to time.

"Actually it's Stabler now," I corrected. I could tell Cassidy was taken aback by my response.

"Stabler? As in Elliot? Your partner with four kids?"

"Six kids," I corrected. "He had another son with Kathy before the divorce, and he and I have a daughter together."

"What happened? You two get drunk or something and…"

I cut him off. "No, that was with you."

I left it at that and wandered off to find Cragen.

"What is Cassidy doing here?" I demanded, storming into his office.

"He's your partner," Cragen replied calmly.

A sudden wave of nausea enveloped me much like it had when I was pregnant with Rissa.

"It's temporary," Cragen assured. "Just until Elliot's back."

The nausea got worse. I wanted nothing more than to call Elliot and tell him to get his ass down here.

"Cragen please. Cassidy…"

"It's either him or desk duty," Cragen gave me the ultimatum.

I glared at him and walked out.

"So how do you not get confused with two Stablers around?" Cassidy asked.

"We're on a first name basis," I explained. "Except for Munch. We rarely seem to call him John."

"You must be a damn good seductress," he muttered.

I had been avoiding eye contact with him until he made that comment. My head snapped up and I glared at him directly in the eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you lured me to you, and then refused to see me again. And then Elliot…"

"Loves me just as much as I love him. And what happened between _us _was a mistake. We were drunk. It didn't mean anything and I didn't lure you anywhere."

"Right."

I wanted to scream, where did he get off trying to tell me that my husband, that _Elliot_, didn't love me?

"You…"

I was cut off by Casey. She ran into the bullpen calling my name.

"Olivia!"

"What?!"

"Turn on channel 10, quick!"

I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that," Munch protested. "They were just about to reveal the number one conspiracy."

I rolled my eyes and watched as the news caster yakked about the Yankees.

"Why is this important?" I asked.

"Just wait," Casey told me.

Suddenly the face of a very familiar criminal filled the screen, one whom we all assumed to be dead…

"Known best for his 'sheep' campaign…" the TV rambled.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "Merritt Rook?"

"Who?" Cassidy yawned.

Casey seemed to acknowledge him for the first time.

"Who's he?" Casey mouthed.

"I'll tell you later," I muttered.

"Rook had great conspiracy theories, but he was a serious whack job," Munch explained.

"Yeah. He tried to get Elliot to 'fake torture' me, which, obviously, he wouldn't do," I added.

"Fake torture?" Cassidy asked. "What does that entail?"

"He made it seem like I was getting electrocuted," I responded. "We all thought he was dead because he was cuffed and we chased him into the Hudson…or so we thought."

I couldn't believe my luck.

"This would happen now," I mumbled.

Cragen came out of his office.

"Don't tell me that's who I think it is," Cragen pleaded.

"Okay we won't," Munch mumbled.

"What has he done now?" Cragen asked, full of disdain.

We all turned our attention back to the TV.

"Merritt was last seen eleven years ago…"

Eleven years. So much has happened since then. God, eleven years ago. At most, a hug was the extent of my physical contact with Elliot. I'd been with SVU for only nine years. Which is a lot granted the normal staying rate of an SVU detective is two years. But still, I'd been with SVU for 20 years. That made nine years seem like nothing.

"Rook was last spotted," the TV continued, "by a local restaurant owner who was reportedly one of his followers…"

"How come this is the first time we're hearing about this?" Cragen demanded.

My desk phone started ringing.

"Well maybe that's your tip," Cassidy joked.

I made a point to glare at him before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv."

It was Elliot.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," I told him.

"Yeah I do. It's weird without you around."

"How are you feeling?"

"Miserable."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah well. Anyway, have you heard about Merritt Rook?"

"Yeah, Casey just informed us of his newscast. Cragen's pissed this is the first we're hearing about it."

"Be careful, Liv. This guy is capable of just about anything and without me there to protect you…"

I laughed. "I can take care of myself, Elliot."

"You're always saying that. You'd think after 20 years you'd realize how much you need me."

"Of course I need you, El. What I _don't _need is for you to protect me."

"Yeah whatever. You're stuck on desk duty though, aren't you?"

There it was. I really didn't want to talk about this over the phone. Elliot had always been the jealous type.

"I'll tell you tonight," I sighed.

"Whoa, wait. You got a partner?"

"Later, El."

"Liv, who's your partner?"

I didn't respond. He already felt miserable, why make it worse?

"Olivia…"

"Cassidy," I mumbled, before quickly hanging up.

The phone started ringing again, instantly.

"Don't answer that," I instructed.

Cragen's phone started ringing next. He went off to answer it.

"If it's Elliot, tell him I left for lunch," I called after him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cassidy smirked, knowing all too well he was the cause of this.

"Casey, can I talk to you for a minute, in the hallway?" I asked, pulling her toward the door.

"Fine, just ignore me," Cassidy pouted.

I continued ignoring him and led Casey out of the bullpen.

"Okay so who is this Cassidy guy?" Casey inquired.

"Well he was here my first year at SVU," I started.

"And…" Casey pressed.

"He was Munch's partner. That is when Jefferies wasn't Munch's partner…Anyway, we slept together…once. It was stupid and didn't mean anything, but Cassidy wanted to see me again after and I didn't. He left after that year because the job got to him."

"And you're worried because Elliot doesn't know about it," Casey finished.

"No, he knew. I didn't tell him, but he figured it out. Never did tell me how. Then he told me these things do happen, which at the time, confused me immensely…"

"So then what are you so worried about?"

"I haven't been with a lot of guys so when one of them shows up, he panics. Remember when Porter showed up again? Elliot flipped! We weren't even together then."

"Yeah, I remember. He's always thought of you of as his."

"I've always been his," I laughed.

Even when he was with Kathy, a part of me has always belonged to Elliot. I have no idea what my life would be like if I hadn't chosen Special Victims Unit, or even to become a cop. My life wouldn't be the same without Elliot, or Rissa, or Casey, or any of them.

"Benson, Cragen wants you," Cassidy said, poking his head out into the hall.

"Stabler," I corrected. "Stop calling me Benson."

I felt like only Elliot had the right to call me that anymore.

"Well I better get back," Casey stated. "Later Liv."

I told her goodbye before brushing past Cassidy back into the bullpen.

"Anyone ever tell you about how cute you look when you're angry?" Cassidy asked.

Elliot does. He always has. Except for year 8 of my SVU career, we were both just plain pissy that year.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

As soon as the question left my mouth, I knew I had made a huge mistake in asking it.

"What every man wants," Cassidy grinned.

"You bastard! I'm married!"

"So? Come on Liv, just once."

"NO!"

I rushed into Cragen's office, before Cassidy had a chance to "rape" me.

"What's up Cragen?" I asked.

"I got a tip on the location of Rook. I need you and Cassidy to go…"

I cut him off, "Can't you just send Munch and Fin out?"

"Olivia, what did I tell you earlier? It's either Cassidy or the desk."

"But –."

"I don't want to hear it," Cragen stopped me. "Now go."

I reluctantly left his office.

"Come on," I muttered to Cassidy, grabbing my jacket.

He followed me out of the precinct. As the chilly autumn air stung my face, I couldn't help but think of Elliot. _He_ was the one who always got new partners forced on him; it was never _me_. Now I knew how he felt after Gitano and during Oregon.

"So you driving or am I?"

"I am. You don't know where we're going."

"Listen Liv, about earlier…"

"I'm _not_ sleeping with you."

"No, I know. I was kidding before. I would never ask you to give up what you have with Elliot…whatever that is."

"First of all, why don't I believe you? And secondly, you will never understand the type of bond that Elliot and I share."

I got into my car and Cassidy slid into the passenger seat.

"First of all you should trust me, me being your new partner and all. And I'm sorry. It was a stupid joke. You should know that I've never really grown up. And seriously what makes you think I'll never understand your 'bond'? Explain it to me."

I started the car and began driving to Rook's location.

"You never did grow up," I sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. I liked him better when he didn't talk.

"So you gonna tell me about your partner turned husband or not?" Cassidy wanted to know.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you're willing to share."

I took a long breath, not knowing where to start.

"Well, we've been married for ten years," I started.

"How does that help me understand your bond?"

I groaned. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

I could talk about Elliot for hours, especially now when I missed having him around so much. But there was something about this scenario that wouldn't let me ramble. I turned on the radio and was surprised that it actually worked, seeing as how El and I never use it. We reached our destination without another word.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Any luck?" Cragen asked us upon our return.

"None," Cassidy mumbled.

"It was a coffee shop with just about everyone, but Rook," I told him.

Cragen let out a frustrated sigh.

"Any more tips come in?" I asked.

"No, but Elliot called a bajillion times," Munch smirked. "You might want to call him back."

"Maybe you should just go home, Liv," Cragen suggested. "You can't do much here when we have no clue what's going on and Elliot seems to need you."

I shot him a thankful glance, grabbed my stuff, bid my goodbyes, and headed out.

AN: Hope you liked. Please drop me a review. If for nothing else, just to say hi. Promise the story will go places. It's only the first chapter afterall. ;)


	2. A Past That Haunts

**AN: Ah yes, I rather enjoy this fic. It amuses me. Well anyway, here's more. Enjoy!**

"El, we're home!" I called out, opening the door.

"Daddy!" Rissa exclaimed, rushing to greet her father.

"Hey sweet pea," Elliot smiled. "Oh careful with the arm. Did you have a good day at school?"

Rissa nodded. "Yeah we read a whole book with the class today. I'm getting really good at it!"

"That's great, Rissa," Elliot told her.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play in your room for a little bit," I suggested. "I need to talk with your father."

"Someone's gonna get it," Rissa giggled, heading to her room.

I turned to face my husband.

"Cassidy?" Elliot asked. "Really?"

"Really."

"I'm gonna kill Cragen."

"Already tried," I laughed.

Elliot moved over to the couch and I followed.

"You feeling any better?" I asked.

"Not especially."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

I nuzzled his neck, my hair tickling his chin. Elliot laughed.

"That helps," he told me.

He wrapped his good arm around me, pulling me closer.

"I don't like that you're working with Cassidy. Hell, I don't like that he's back."

"I don't either. I feel like he wants something from me…"

"Like what?"

"What he got before."

"Did you tell him we were married?"

"Of course, Elliot. It's the first thing I told him because he kept calling me Benson."

"Hey, only I can call you that Benson."

"I know Stabler, I know."

I had expected Elliot to be mad, I mean really mad, mad like "Oh this is Porter, my partner in Oregon" mad. Maybe he was still in too much pain to yell. He just sat there rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, quietly.

He didn't respond.

"El, I know you. I can tell when something's wrong."

"Why did you sleep with Cassidy?"

_Slap._ There it was. The question I was avoiding, hiding from, dreading. I had gone almost twenty years without him asking me that.

"Elliot…"

"Do you find him attractive? Sexy?"

"Elliot, stop."

"Did you have feelings for him? Did you love him?"

I wondered when his jealously was going to rear it's ugly head.

"Elliot, it was a one night stand! Get over it."

"I just…why?"

"El, why do you even care? You were happily married to Kathy then. We weren't even that close yet. Cassidy's part of my past."

"So was I."

"You're part of my present too. And my future."

"Please, Liv. Just tell me why you slept with him. I need to know."

I moved away from him, defensively.

"Why? So you'll know if I'll be possessed to do it again? If I'm going to cheat on you?"

"Well, no but…"

"But what? Elliot, I love you with all of my heart. I would never _ever_ cheat on you. The fact that you would even think that…" I trailed off, biting back tears.

Elliot grabbed my wrists, forcing me to stay seated. He looked me directly in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Olivia. I _know_ you would never dream of cheating on me. That's _not_ why I want to know why you and Cassidy had sex."

My hands balled into fists and I felt Elliot tighten his grip around my wrists. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Then why Elliot? Why is finding the answer to this so damn important to you?"

He just released my wrists and stared at me with those big blue eyes of his. I sighed, giving in.

"It's not like I wanted to or anything. And before you ask, no, he didn't rape me. It just sort of happened, but it didn't mean anything. And it wasn't even good. You're a hundred times better."

Elliot started laughing, but stopped and clutched his side. Not only had the bastard shot Elliot in the arm and chest, but he'd broken some ribs too. That's what was hurting him now. I moved closer to him and applied pressure to the one spot on his side that made him feel better. It was an uncomfortable position for me, but it made Elliot feel better and that's all that mattered.

"Liv, you don't have to…"

"I want to."

Elliot sighed and relaxed, letting my acupuncture trick work its magic.

"Olivia, I never meant to imply that you didn't love me or anything…"

"But?"

"I just… I get jealous easily, you know that. I just don't want anyone taking you away from me. Especially since Cassidy knows how incredible you are."

I shifted my position, trying to get more comfortable.

"Liv it's okay. I'm good now. You can move."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

I shifted again. This time I ended up sitting on Elliot's lap with his muscular arms wrapped around me.

"I do love you," I whispered.

Elliot kissed my neck.

"I love you too."

And just like that, the topic of Cassidy was dropped…for tonight.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Benson-Stabler."

"I'm not a hyphenate!"

I was getting really tired of this. Cassidy refused to call me "Stabler" because it made him feel like he was talking to Elliot. He refused to call me "Olivia" because he claimed if I wasn't capable of calling him "Brian" he couldn't call me by my first name. "Liv" was too casual and I wouldn't let him call me "Benson" anymore. And so "Benson-Stabler" was what he had settled on. I wanted my partner back.

"We found Rook again," Cragen announced.

"Are you sure? Because so far we've chased a woman, an old man, and Robin Williams," I pointed out.

"Yeah okay, so our tips haven't been the greatest, but this one's from a cop," Cragen said.

"Where at?" Cassidy asked.

"Well umm…Coney Island," Cragen replied.

"Cragen, I'm not going on another wild goose chase," I told him.

"Olivia it's him. Go do your job."

I made a point to glare at him, before heading out to the dreaded Coney Island. Bad memories… The car ride had started out normal. I had even let Cassidy drive. Then he opened his big mouth.

"So I make Elliot worried, huh?"

I continued staring out the window. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, before adding. "No."

"Liar."

I didn't look at him, knowing all too well he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"You," he mumbled.

"Excuse me? Since when am I _your_ problem?"

"Well when I had Munch for a partner, I never had to worry about protecting him…"

"Because he's a man? I'm more than capable of protecting myself. I don't need your help."

"Don't play dumb, Benson-Stabler. I heard about Gitano and I remember the whole 'Aivilo' and protective detail thing. Stabler's always covering your ass!"

"You have no right to say that!" I snapped.

I was glaring at the side of his head now. Cassidy didn't say a word. He stayed focused on the road with that stupid smirk on his face. And then it happened. The arguing, the smirking, the angry glares, it all reminded me of Elliot and me. The way things were during Gitano and "Ailvilo"; the stupid fighting that happened every day; the tension that boiled between us; the silent treatments…a part of me almost missed it. But here _it_ was, right in front of me in the form of Brian Cassidy.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**AN: I've neglected updating this fic for a while, my bad. Now that Match is finished :(, it will have my undivided attention… I hope… ;) haha Enjoy!**

When we got to Coney Island, I instantly felt like I was a kid again. I was taken here my by mother on nights when she didn't know what else to do with me. She sat and drank while I went on ride after ride. By the end of the night, we were both puking. I shuddered as the smell brought around the taste of corn dogs the second time around. I glanced at Cassidy. He was standing there, hands on his hips, surveying the crowd, looking way too much like my husband. I mentally kicked myself for even thinking it. There was no way in hell that I could have feelings for Cassidy. No way…

"Olivia!"

Whoa had Brian just called me by my first name? Did I just refer to him as Brian?

"What?"

"Is that him? Or is it Robin Williams again?"

I looked in Cassidy's direction. Cragen's tip, for once, was right. There stood Merrit Rook.

"Why Detective Olivia Benson," Merrit smiled. "How are you?"

"Confused, considering Elliot and I chased you into the Hudson."

"Now if you did that, how would I be standing here? Wait, who's this? Where is your partner? I was hoping to see Elliot again…"

"He's on bed rest with broken ribs and gun-shot wounds," I explained. "This is Detective Brian Cassidy."

I couldn't believe I was talking to Rook like we were old friends. He was a criminal I should be arresting.

"I notice you have a wedding ring now, Olivia," Rook mused. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Elliot," I replied.

"Your partner Elliot?"

"The one and only."

"You know I hate to break up this little reunion here, but we need to take you in now," Cassidy stated.

"Oh I was afraid of that," Rook said.

He took off running. I instinctively did too.

"Olivia wait!" Cassidy called.

I didn't. I just kept running, ignoring that fact he'd called me "Olivia" again. This is what we did; how my partnership worked. The perp took off, so did we. Elliot would usually get there first, being the faster runner and all. Cassidy was used to working with Munch, who never ran. El and I… we were always running.

"Benson!" Cassidy called again.

I continued to pursue Rook, shoving people out of my way. My head must have been somewhere else because suddenly my feet slipped out from under me. Rook had led me straight over the edge of a cliff! I scrambled to get purchase on the edge but nothing worked. I felt a hand clamp around my wrist. I made the mistake of looking down. I had no idea where Rook went (again), but below me were jagged rocks and crashing waves. Panic overwhelmed me. I'd never been a big fan of heights.

"Liv! Are you okay?"

My head snapped up. Did he really just call me Liv?

"I hate heights," I managed to squeak out.

I had been in a lot worse situations than this, but my fear of heights was getting the better of me. I started panicking, trying to pull myself up. When my feet would slip and I would get nowhere; my eyes would start to fill with worried tears.

"Liv, just stop squirming. I'll pull you up," Cassidy instructed.

I stopped, but when I did, my grip on Cassidy's hand slipped. It drew a shriek from me.

"Brian, help me!" I pleaded.

"I've got you, I'm not going to let you fall."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Get a grip, Benson, you're going to be fine. Wait a second, did I just refer to myself as Benson? I felt myself being lifted. Cassidy pulled me back up onto solid ground. I fell into his arms, shaking.

"You're okay. It's fine. I've got you," Cassidy soothed.

I raised my head, looking directly into his eyes.

I saw so much of Elliot in him. A side of him that left once we were married. The guy who was just my partner. Married. Off-limits. The man I fell in love with. And so before my mind had a chance to separate Elliot and Cassidy, I was leaning towards him and our lips met.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Casey!!"

I stormed into her office.

"I kissed Cassidy!"

Casey's head immediately snapped up from the file she was reading.

"Say what now?"

"I kissed Cassidy," I said again.

"You kissed him or he kissed you?"

"I kissed him," I repeated a third time. "God, I feel like I'm in high school again."

"What possessed you to do that?"

"He just…he reminded me of so much of Elliot pre-Gitano and junk. The one who fought with me constantly and I don't know…" I sighed.

"Are you saying Elliot's changed since you've married him?"

"I'm sure he hasn't, but…" I shook my head. "What if I'm not really in love with him? What if I was just in love with the idea of having someone who was off-limits?"

"Olivia, how can you even say that?"

I thought about Elliot. I thought about us. My head was spinning with too many thoughts and emotions to know.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Liv, your love created a beautiful little girl."

"But I did _that_ with Cassidy too. I just didn't get pregnant."

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you have feelings for Cassidy?" Casey asked.

"No! I couldn't… I mean I don't…think so…"

"You should talk to Elliot."

"And tell him what? That I kissed Cassidy and I'm not sure if I actually love him?"

"Are you seriously questioning that?"

I hung my head in shame. I _hated_ that I was questioning it. Of course I loved my husband. Didn't I?

"What happened with Rook?" Casey asked, changing the subject.

"He got away," I answered quietly.

"What happened after you kissed him?" Casey asked, going back.

I sighed. "I pulled away. We apologized in unison. I thanked him for saving me from the cliff and we left without another word."

Casey bit her lower lip.

"He has feelings for me, I know he does. But I…I can't…I don't…I won't…"

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. I looked at my watch.

"I have to go pick up Rissa. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Oh and Liv?"

I stopped and turned around.

"Don't let this ruin your marriage."

"It won't," I told her before leaving.

_It can't_, I silently added.

EEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On my way to pick up Rissa, I literally almost got in three accidents. My head was everywhere, but where it was supposed to be. I knew I had to get my act together before my daughter got in the car. As soon as she slid into the seat next to me, I could tell she sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Rissa asked.

Called that.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, sweetie. It's nothing to worry about."

"Something at work?"

"Sort of…"

"With Dad?"

"Yeah…"

"What then? Come on Mom, you can tell me."

"It's grown up stuff, Riss. I'm sorry."

"I'm grown up," Rissa protested.

"You're seven."

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest, looking out the window. Then she turned on Radio Disney where Miley Montana (she has too many alter egos) was singing, "You make me want to forget, and start all over!"

Exactly. I wanted to forget about Cassidy and start all over with Elliot. Who knew that little Britney wannabe could be so insightful?

Her song ended and suddenly "We're all in this together blah blah blah make our dreams come true. Yadda Yadda." Yeah I don't know the words. Nor can I stand them. I changed the station.

"Hey!" Rissa protested.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't stand HSM."

"You're listening to totally 80's Tuesday on Light Rock 104.5," the radio announced before playing "I'll Stop the World and Melt With You."

"Eww, old people music," Rissa said in disgust.

"Old people music? Excuse me? This is only from the 80's!"

"Was I around then? No. I didn't even see the 90s's…"

"Ha. That's when I first met your father…"

Why did I keep thinking back to then? Was that Elliot really that different? I figured once I saw him, saw _my_ Elliot, all these stupid feelings of doubt would disappear. Because if they didn't, I was doomed.

**AN: In the words of Mrs. Zywiec: Plan. Do. Review.**


	4. It All Comes Down to Today

**AN: Don't worry my sweeties. This is completely EO. I wouldn't have it any other way. Nor would I read one any other way. Enjoy!**

"Hello," I called, walking into the living room.

"Hey. How are my two favorite girls?" Elliot asked, walking in.

He was wearing sweats, including my favorite sweatshirt. It was really soft and I'd been borrowing it constantly since our first years of partnership. I went over and hugged him, burying my head in his shoulder. The soft fabric brushed against my skin. It smelled like him. Elliot kissed the top of my head. I felt his lips on my hair. He sensed it too.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked, pulling me closer.

I looked up into his blue eyes. They were full of love and concern. I knew it then. As his hands slipped under my shirt and rubbed my lower back, I knew I was in love with him. I couldn't believe I had even questioned it.

"No matter what happens this week, El, know I'll always love you."

EEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Has hell frozen over?" Casey asked the next day on the phone.

"I didn't tell him," I sighed.

"Why? I thought you two had an 'open' relationship."

"When I got home I realized exactly how much I loved him. We had such a peaceful night, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Are you _going_ to tell him?"

"No."

"So when he finds out from someone else…"

"You're not going to tell him."

"Cassidy might. What then?"

"I'll climb that hill when I get there."

Cassidy came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I covered the mouthpiece to the phone.

"I'm busy," I told him. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Later," I brushed him off. "So anyway, Case."

"I'm serious Olivia. Now," Cassidy said, grabbing my arm.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't!"

All of his qualities that reminded me of Elliot had left. I was back to loathing him.

"Olivia!"

I groaned. "Listen Casey, I have to go because Cassidy is being a total ass right now…yup…see you later."

I hung up and glared at Cassidy. "What the hell is so damn important?"

"Oh I don't know, you fucking kissed me yesterday and haven't said a word to me since?"

I see he noticed I had initiated it too…oh well it was worth a shot.

"Me? _You're_ the one who kissed me!" I tried my shot.

"Oh don't pull that crap with me, Olivia! That may work with your husband, but it sure as hell doesn't work with me. _You_ kissed me and you know it!"

My cheeks burned and my palms itched. I think Elliot's anger was rubbing off on me because I wanted to punch someone.

"You…I…" I stuttered.

My hands clenched onto fists.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Don't stand there and tell me that you didn't want it. You've been sniffing around me all week!"

"So you were just giving me what I wanted…"

"I never said that!"

"But you _implied_ it. You want me."

"You can fucking go to hell Cassidy! Go to hell!"

"Yeah well screw you!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward and slapped him. He looked at me shocked and rubbed his jaw. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, daring him to make a comeback.

"Have you told Elliot yet?" Cassidy smirked.

"None of your business," I spat.

"Oh so you _haven't_ told him."

"Yes I have."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind me talking to him about it then?"

"No. You can't do that!"

"Exactly. Elliot doesn't know. I'm a cop, Benson. I can tell when people are lying."

"You haven't been here long enough to consider yourself a cop."

"Ouch. Did your beloved partner use that on you when you first got here?"

"Never."

"Speak of the devil, I really should go have a word with him."

"You don't know where we live."

"Cragen does."

It was like he had slapped me back. He smiled at me with a devilish grin. He had won.

"What do you want me to say?" I whisper-asked.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"There were feelings there."

"Feelings when we kissed or 20 years ago?"

"What do you think?"

"For clarification there were _no_ feelings 20 years ago. That was… I don't know what that was. But yesterday…"

I looked down at the floor, not willing to continue.

"Yesterday?" Cassidy pressed.

"You just reminded me of Elliot, that's all. I missed him and there you were. Don't think any thing bigger of it."

"Too late."

"It was just a kiss. It doesn't mean I'm in love with you or anything."

"Then why won't you tell Elliot?"

Truthfully, I didn't know why. Maybe a part of me was afraid. Not necessarily of Elliot, but of what he would think.

"He deserves more than that," I finally said. "He's been so good to me and I… it was only a kiss, but still…"

"You really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

Cassidy sighed. "I won't tell him."

I lifted my gaze to meet his eyes. I saw Elliot come out in him again, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Okay, I think we found Merrit again," Cragen announced.

"Where is he this time? Times Square?" Munch joked.

"Actually…" Cragen trailed off.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cassidy mumbled.

"Looks like he's into crowded public places," I stated. "Let's go."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Times Square. I've lived in New York my whole life and could count the number of times I've been here using only my hands. It was an area I generally avoided, too many tourists. God, it was bright…and colorful…

"Is there a reason you're squinting?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm not a big fan of this area," I confessed.

"Bad memories?"

"Not really…Oh I think I see him!"

"Subject changer," Cassidy muttered.

"Why Olivia! Brian! You've found me again!" Rook exclaimed.

"Yeah well it's not that hard," Cassidy told him.

"Did you get that scratch on your neck from your little cliff dive?" Rook asked me.

"It's been there."

Since Gitano.

"Oh."

Cassidy whipped out a pair of cuffs and cuffed Rook.

"You're not getting away this time," he told him.

"May I tie my shoes?" Merrit asked.

"Don't fall for it," I instructed. "That's an old trick, Rook. How unlike you."

"He's a new guy," Merrit shrugged.

"But I'm not."

He just shrugged again.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Look who we finally found," I announced, upon entering the station.

"Long time no see," Munch said.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Merrit tried.

"Maybe not recently, but eleven years ago you did. If nothing else, we have you on fleeing arrest," I explained.

"Come on Rook, let's go talk," Cassidy suggested.

"We need Elliot," I stated.

"What? Why?"

"He knows the case details and you don't. He was there and you weren't. He was the one who got the confession. We _need_ Elliot."

Cragen sighed. "Call him. If he's feeling okay, ask him to come down here."

My heart fluttered with joy. It had been way too long since Elliot and I interrogated someone like Rook together. We really were great partners.

"Hello?"

"Hey El."

"Hi Liv. What's up?"

"We caught Merrit."

"Ha. That's good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Kind of 'blah' and lonely."

"Well I can help with the lonely, but I don't know about the 'blah'."

"You coming home?"

"No. You're coming down here."

I could hear his smile in his voice as he responded.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup. Cragen wants you to help me interrogate Rook. You're the only one who knows all of the case details and got the confession. You up to it?"

"Yeah. Of course! I'll be right down!"

**AN: Haha I just realized I never actually said that she called El; they just started talking. My bad… Too lazy to fix. ;) Drop me a review please!!**


End file.
